AC-130 (killstreak)
This article is about the killstreak. For the vehicle see AC-130. The AC130 is a killstreak reward available in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer after achieving a 11 (10 with hardline) kill killstreak. Calling in the AC-130 causes the aircraft to appear at high altitude and allows the user to control its 105mm cannon, 40mm cannon and 25mm gattling gun for 40 seconds. Overview The AC-130 due to its amazing fire power, high altitude flight path, and its three angel flares makes it a force to be reckoned with in any multiplayer situation. When called in, the user will switch to a thermal view from the AC-130 which gives an incredible view of the map from the 120mm cannon. Each cannon having a different zoom amount, the 120mm having the least and the 25mm having the most. Own its own, it is arguably one of the most deadly killstreaks in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and in tandem with Danger Close its lethality is further increased. Using the AC-130 *If there are targets in a building, try firing directly outside doors or windows as splash damage will travel inside and kill nearby players. The 25mm Gatling gun can be used to shoot through cover (e.g. metal sheeting) to kill enemies inside some buildings on maps such as Favela. Killing an enemy in a building can lead up to many more kills, as that same player will spawn multiple times. If the player is having trouble killing an enemy inside of a building, it is advised to let them be. *The 105mm should not be wasted on just one person. The 105mm cannon should be used to wipe out newly spawned enemies or large groups of enemies, while the 40mm/25mm cannons are better suited for just one person or for use while the 105mm cannon is reloading. Don't rely on just the 105mm, it takes a while to reload and ticks off precious seconds that could be used to score another kill with the 40mm and/or 25mm cannons. *The AC-130 can easily destroy most other killstreak rewards since it flies at a high altitude and a direct hit from the 40mm inflicts enough damage to destroy any hostile killstreaks. *If people are ganging up to shoot down the AC-130, the player should take them out quickly because the AC-130 can only deflect two missiles with its angel flares. The player using the AC-130 will hear a warning siren when a missile is tracking them; if the missile is diverted there will be a beeping sound similar to one on board an airplane, when flares are launched. *If playing an objective game such as Capture the Flag or Domination, players should launch 105mm shells at the enemy flag(s) to kill ambushers. *The AC-130 is not as effective on maps with lots of buildings, as they offer cover to enemy players. *After taking out a large group of enemies, kill any stragglers, but do not waste too much time attempting to kill them, as the player may often notice that another large group of enemies has spawned during the time that he has spent killing the straggler, and possibly even moved to cover. *The 25mm Gatling gun displays the players view at the highest zoom, making it very difficult to track more than one or two players in close proximity of each other, it is advisable to use the 40mm cannon on single enemies due to its rapid fire, greater damage radius, and wider view area. *When using the 105mm shells or the 40mm cannon, pay attention to the "range to target" (time difference between fired shot and shell impact) as well as the damage radius. Careful consideration of both of these factors will allow the player to effectively "lead" targets (aiming in front of a moving target) in order to minimize close misses which waste valuable time. *When the timer in the AC-130 is almost gone (the time left to control the AC-130 is displayed on the bottom right corner of the screen), the player should fire off a 105mm and a few 40mm rounds if they can; this could result in the player getting another kill, or even kill off an entire group of players, if the player is lucky enough. (Note that the timer will start at 0:43 and will pull the player out at 0:03) *Be very careful using the AC-130 in Hardcore game modes, the player could easily kill a teammate with additional splash damage. It is recommended to watch out for teammates that are attacking the objective on Hardcore modes, as the player can kill a teammate with Friendly Fire, this can force the player to sit out and lose the AC-130. Against an AC-130 *If an enemy AC-130 is in the air, switch to a class with Cold Blooded and or a launcher; preferably a Stinger. Walking in open ground is nothing more than suicide for those without Cold-Blooded. Try to remain under solid cover and avoid any openings. Players should team up with a friend or use Scavenger to destroy the AC-130 with 3 missiles. Sleight of Hand can also be effective for firing two missiles off quickly. If the Stinger is used together with the Sleight of Hand perk, one can fire its second missile before the AC-130 can fire a second flare, thus allowing the player to take out an AC-130 alone if there is not much help from their team. But if their is help from teammates, the player can take out the AC-130 as it reloads its flares by shooting it right after a teammate fires their missile. *Using the AT4 is also useful, since firing near an enemy AC-130 will force it to pop flares. The player will then have to quickly resupply, respawn, or switch to a Stinger in order to finish it off. This is also helpful when a player has first started playing Multiplayer or has just Prestiged, since the AT4 is the only anti-air launcher available until the player unlocks the Stinger. *Avoid calling in Helicopters or Harriers because the AC-130 gunner can easily destroy them. *If the player is watching the minimap when the AC-130 is aloft, players may notice a small airplane icon on the outside, that is where the gunship is facing the map. This can give the player a rough idea as to where to hide and when to move if the gunship exploits the player's hiding spot. This may not be necessary if the player is in a room deep inside a building, or in the basement of a house where there are almost no openings that could kill the player. *A Predator Missile can destroy an AC-130, but only if the missile banks hard to the side of the map that the AC-130 is on. In other words, the player would have to be both very lucky and very observant. *Beware, Cold-Blooded only protects the player from showing up on thermals. If the player is next to a teammate and the AC-130 fires on the teammate it is very likely that the player will also be killed. *When firing rockets at the AC-130, it is recommended to move away from the particular spot after firing, since the player controlling the AC-130 may find the smoke trail and fire some 105mm and 40mm rounds around the area in an attempt to kill the person, so make sure to move away, or take cover inside a building afterwards. *If attempting to take cover in a building, try to avoid small buildings, as an AC-130 can easily fire its cannons in a doorway or window and possibly kill the player. Trivia See AC-130/Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Killstreak Rewards